Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key
|ratings = |series = Dragon Quest |media = Nintendo 3DS Game Card}} Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Mysterious Key (Doragon Kuesto Monsutāzu 2: Iru to Ruka no Fushigi na Fushigi na Kagi, ドラゴンクエストモンスターズ2 イルとルカの不思議なふしぎな鍵) is a remake of the two Game Boy Color games Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 The Mysterious Key to Malta - Iru's Adventure, and Luca's Journey. This game will be released in Japan both as a digital download on the Nintendo eShop, and in retail stores on February 6, 2014. Gameplay Game features *Super G-Size monsters are introduced to the game. *The Montner system, a newly introduced feature to DQM. The Montner system (Monster + Partner) lets you mix and combine four different parts to make an original monster that you can bring with you on your adventure. *Right at the very start of the game, you can choose to either be Iru or Luca. *Costumes are a new addition to the game. You can change into the costumes you find throughout the game. *Crouch action command (If you crouch when you're being chased by a monster, the monster will sometimes pass you by) *Whistle action command (When you whistle, nearby monsters react and come to you. It's handy when you want to fight monsters located in faraway spots.) *Dance ability (An ability you get later in the game that will make monsters dance) *Monsters with their back to you will run away if you surprise them. And sometimes, they may even leave items behind as they run! *In certain locations, you can move in midair. It almost looks like you're flying. *Weapon Forging system, a newly introduced feature to DQM. Now you can go to a blacksmith and use materials you've collected to forge different weapons, and add effects to them. *After beating the game, you get access to additional stuff such as making Slime, and Giga bodies. *In the 3DS version, you don't get any random world keys till post-game. You can trade these keys via StreetPass. *An app that lets you transfer monsters and data from Terry's Wonderland 3D to Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key. In order for the app to be usable, both games need to have clear data (beating the game). *There are quests you can clear, and you'll get prizes. *Professor Monster, a specialist in new monster species fusion. A new addition which can only be found during the post-game. *New moves and skillsets. Wi-Fi Game Features *The Newly Judge Points system: Depending on weither you equip weapons, the behavior of your monsters in battle, and many other factors is what effects the amount of judge points you get. Characters *Iru (Playable Main Character) *Luca (Playable Main Character) *Kameha (NPC) *Warubou (Playable Monster) *Malta King (NPC) Plot List of New Monsters New Monsters (Revealed so far) *Miracrea *Metal Goddess *Togamihime *Icicle Slime *Genji Beetle *Ooren *Queen Slime *Moon Chimera *Queen Mormon *Killer Machine Type G *V-Long Development Release Japan Reception Japan Trailer English fan subbed External links *[http://www.dragonquest.jp/dqm2/ Official Dragon Quest Monster's 2: Iru to Ruca no Fushigi na Fushigi na Kagi Japanese Website] *[http://www.famitsu.com/news/201308/15037888.html Dragon Quest Monster's 2: Iru to Ruca no Fushigi na Fushigi na Kagi] at Famitsu Gallery * Category:Japan-only games Category:Monsters series games